Lexikon R. Alban/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers "I'm just a normal guy really, I just happen to pick up the largest things like a piece of pebble and throwing them in a super sonic spinning speed that cuts everything in it's way, you get it? -Lexikon R. Alban Fighting Stlye and Attributes Alban's fighting style relies heavily on his devil fruit, he often touches his opponent and carries them and throws them using only his one arm, not only breaking the bones of his opponents, it also sends them flying away. Giving Alban the time to hide and ambush his opponent again. He has insane amounts of willpower, capable of receiving a gigantic punch from Drautic in their fight in the tower of Mellow dreams where he took on the Shinigami Rookie all by himself, though he may have lost, this just proves on Alban's strength in battle. He also has superhuman endurance, capable of enduring the hardest of torture for 1 year in Impel down before joining straw hat luffy's escape group. Strength and Speed Alban is stronger than a normal human but is outclassed by the stronger pirates in the new world, so he often relies on his inhuman speeds to get away from battle and throw as many throwable things (spinning in super sonic motion) to wear his opponents out. Devil Fruit Alban ate the supin supin no mi, which makes everything that he touches spin in an ultra supersonic speed that is capable of cutting the strongest of steel. He can apply this effect to both living things and none living things. He displayed his ability to make himself spin in a supersonic speed in his battle against the Dreaded Pirates in the forest of doubt. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Allows Alban to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, Alnan can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Alban as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Alban's mind's eye, and the damage that Alban will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Alban can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. It also allows him to overhear conversations and everything around him. Busoshoku Haki Allows Alban to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows Alban to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. Only major physical force can overcome this defense. It can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. Alban also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, Busoshoku Haki is used in order to increase the effectiveness of Alban's devil fruit. Category:Character Subpages